The instant invention relates generally to water bottles for attachment to the frames of bicycles and more specifically it relates to a drinking reservoir for a bicycle and the like.
Numerous water bottles for attachment to the frame of bicycles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to supply drinking water or the like to the cyclists during the operation of the bicycles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,721 to Shimano; 4,441,638 to Shimano and 4,815,635 to Porter all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.